


Tord's Christmas Present

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Handcuffs, Late Christmas, M/M, Master/Pet, Merry Christmas, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Top!Tord, Well - Freeform, bottom!Tom, dirty talk like DAMN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Tom has a Christmas present for Tord! I wonder what it could be...





	

"Toooom!" Tord called as he looked around the living room. "Tom, where are you?" He called out when Tom didn't answer. "Thomas?" He asked as he poked his head into the kitchen. Edd looked up from his sketchpad and cocked his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Tord sighed.

"Looking for Tom," he responded. "Do you know where he wandered off to?" He asked. Edd frowned.

"I think I saw him heading towards your room," he said. Tord nodded.

"Okay. Thanks," he said. Edd just waved him off and went back to drawing. Tord walked towards his room, glancing at the large amount of presents sitting under the tree. He smiled as he continued towards his and Tom's room.

"You in there Tom?" He asked. There was a thud as Tom cursed, obviously not liking whatever had just happened.

"Give me a sec!" Tom said, obviously straining to do something. Frowning Tord obeyed.

"Are you-"

"You can come in now!" Tom said, cutting Tord off. Tord all but rushed into the room, a bit worried whether or not Tom had been hurt by whatever had fallen. Tord closed the door behind him before turning to look at his boyfriend, but when he did, he immediately locked the door.

Tord was practically salivating as he took in the scene before him, his mind trying to process what he was seeing. He honestly didn't know if what he was seeing was real, but he really, really hoped it was.

Tom was on the bed, half shifted and naked, sitting with his legs underneath him. His body was wrapped in a red ribbon that tied his legs together and finished with a bow on his back. He had a bright red collar on, one that Tord had never seen before that had "RL's Bitch" written on it. He also had a blindfold on, and he had somehow managed to handcuff his hands to that they were behind him.

"Holy shit..." Tord muttered as he drank in the sight, his pants already growing just a big uncomfortable. "Just... holy shit." Tom chuckled and smirked.

"You like?" He asked. Tord nodded and took his stupid sweater off as he started towards the bed, only realizing that Tom couldn't see him after he was at the foot of the bed.

"Oh fuck yes," he whispered as he took his continued to disrobe, kicking his socks off as he practically ripping his shirt off. He continued to rake his gaze over Tom as he kicked his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. Crawling onto the bed, he carefully took hold of Tom's collar to get a better look.

"Does the RL stand for what I think it stands for?" He asked as he let go. Tom smirked and nodded.

"Of course... Red Leader," he purred. Tord inhaled sharply at that, very much enjoying how Tom said his name. "Now, are you going to unwrap your present?" Tom asked. Chuckling darkly, Tord leaned forward and nipped at Tom's collar bone.

"That's what I'm planning on doing," he purred as he started nipping at sucking at Tom's skin. He slowly made his way towards Tom's hips. When he reached the spot where Tom's leg met his hip, Tom whimpered.

"Found a good spot did I Thomas?" Tord asked, his voice a low growl. He bit down on the skin again, this time harder than before. Tom gasped and shuddered, causing Tord's smirk to grow. He stayed at that spot for quite a while before moving on to Tom's tail, relishing in the moans the man was letting out whenever Tord started nipping and sucking around the base of the tail.

"T-Tord~" Tom moaned, his tail twitching. Tord pulled away and tutted.

"I thought pets weren't allowed to use their master's real name," he said. Tom bit his bottom lip, a whine escaping from the back of his throat. "You remember what you're supposed to call me, correct?" Tom nodded.

"Y-yes Red Leader, sir," he said. Tord grinned.

"Good, good," he said as he started running his hand up and down Tom's tail. Turning Tom around slightly, he grabbed the end of the ribbon in his teeth and tugged. The bow came loose immediately, allowing Tord to gently tug the rest of the ribbon off of Tom.

"Where'd you put the key to the handcuffs?" Tord asked as he sat up.

"Bedside table, why?" Tom asked. Tord just smirked.

"Oh, no reason," he said as he grabbed the key and unlocked one hand. He gently pushed Tom down so that he was lying on his back before he carefully moved Tom's arms so that they were above his head. He handcuffed Tom again, this time to the bed.

Once that was done, he went back to sucking and biting Tom's skin, absolutely loving the whimpers and groans he was getting from his pet. He stopped at Tom's chest this time, smirking as he started toying with Tom's nipples. Tom moaned as Tord spent some time on them before moving on.

As he moved downwards towards Tom's cock, an idea struck him.

"You know what we haven't used in a while," Tord said as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a cock ring. "This."

"What is it Red Leader?" Tom asked as Tord looked back down at his pet. Smirking, Tord carefully put it on Tom's cock, a shiver running down his spine as Tom whimpered.

"There, now you can't cum until I allow it," Tord said as he traced his hands down Tom's sides.

Tord soon turned his gaze to Tom's cock. With an even bigger smirk, Tord leaned down and slowly licked the head of Tom's member. Tom moaned at this action, squirming as Tord once again drew his tongue across the tip.

"You like it when I suck you off, don't you, you bitch," Tord growled as he licked the underside of Tom's length. Tom nodded breathlessly. Chuckling, Tord wrapped his lips around Tom's cock and swallowed.

The mixture of a whine and a moan that Tord got out of Tom was more than enough to make Tord's cock twitch in excitement. In Tord's opinion, that was the best part about fucking Tom when he was half shifted. The sounds that Tom would make in this form were absolutely glorious.

Gagging slightly, Tord took more of Tom into his mouth. The more he took in his mouth, the louder the sounds Tom was making got. By the time Tord had taken all of Tom's length in his mouth, Tom was a complete mess.

He was squirming under Tord, his legs trembling as Tord continued to suck him off. Swirling his tongue around the base of Tom's cock, Tord swallowed. Tom all but keened as he bucked his hips upwards into Tord's mouth. Chuckling darkly, Tord slowly pulled his head off of Tom's length, gently dragging his teeth along the skin.

"Now, who said you could move?" Tord asked as he released Tom's member with a soft "pop". Tom whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry R-Red Leader," he said. "Y-you're just s-so good..." Tord grinned as he kicked his boxers off and climbed on top of Tom.

"I know I am," Tord said as he leaned forwards. "But that is no excuse for your insubordination," he said. "I believe you owe me quite the apology." He grabbed Tom's head and guided it towards his cock.

"Suck," he commanded. Tom did as he was told, taking Tord's cock in his mouth almost immediately. Tord shivered as Tom ran his tongue along the sides of his member, once again thanking the stars that Tom had no gag reflex.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Tord breathed as Tom took Tord's entire length in his mouth. Tord buried his fingers in Tom's hair as Tom started bobbing his head up and down, occasionally swallowing as he did so.

Tom started to hum as he bobbed his head up and down, the vibrations causing Tord to rest his hands on the headboard to keep himself upright. Occasionally, Tord felt his cock brush up against the back of Tom's throat, the sensation causing him to inhale sharply.

"F-fuck~!" Tord moaned as Tom started swirling his tongue around, lightly scraping his teeth along Tord's member as he bobbed his head up and down. Tord was shaking by this point, his pupils blown wide as he started thrusting into Tom's mouth.

"Y-you slut," Tord panted as he sped up. Heat was starting to pool in his stomach as he thrust, soft groans escaping him as Tom went back to using his tongue. "Y-you, hng, y-you like it wh-when I, gah, f-fuck you're m-mouth!" Tom just hummed in response.

"F-fuck~!" Tord moaned out as his thrusts became erratic. "I-I'm~!" Tom just closed his eyes and swallowed.

"FUCK~!" Tord screamed as he came, his whole body trembling as Tom continued to swallow, milking every last drop of cum he could. Once Tord had finished, he slowly pulled out of Tom's mouth and rolled off of him.

"Did Red Leader like that~?" Tom purred as Tord panted next to him. Tord just grunted in agreement as he waited for his body to stop shaking. "Does Red Leader like the fact that I have no gag reflex~?"

"Fuck yes he does," Tord responded as he sat up and reached over to the bedside table. Pulling out a bottle of lube he raked his gaze over Tom. "Fuck you're beautiful..." he muttered as he popped the cap open and stuck his fingers in it.

"But you'll look more beautiful begging for me~" Tord purred and as he moved himself so he was in between Tom's legs. Smirking to himself, Tord slowly pushed a finger into Tom's hole, grinning at the soft moan Tom let out.

Tord started pumping his finger in and out, absolutely loving the sounds Tom was making. Once he decided that Tom was used to one finger, he slowly added another.

"F-fuck~" Tom whined as he started chewing on his bottom lip. Grinning, Tord angled his fingers just a bit and thrust them in. Tom yelped as his legs jerked.

"Did I find the sweet spot Thomas?" Tord asked as he continued to pump his fingers in and out, striking Tom's prostate with every thrust. Tom mewled as he nodded,his mouth open in a wordless scream.

"F-fuck!" Tom cried out as Tord inserted a third finger. With Tom squirming underneath him in pleasure, Tord decided that Tom was prepped enough. A shiver traveled down Tord's spine as Tom half whined, half growled at the loss.

"R-Red Leader!" Tom whimpered as Tord grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand. "P-please!"

"Is my pet getting impatient?" Tord asked as he grabbed his own dick, shuddering slightly as he coated his shaft in lube. Lining himself up with Tom, Tord pressed his erection up against Tom's hole.

"Oh god~" Tom moaned as he tried to push his hips backwards. Tord chuckled darkly as he held Tom's hips in place, his grip tight enough to leave bruises.

"Beg for me Thomas," Tord commanded as he licked his lips. The marks on Tom's neck had already turned to bruises, and Tord couldn't wait to leave more.

"P-please Red Leader," Tom whimpered, his tail flicking back and forth in excitement. "Fuck me..."

"You're gonna need to do better than that if you want me," Tord said as he pushed his hips forward slightly, earning a whimper from Tom.

"R-Red Leader! I need you!" Tom tried as he attempted to shuffle backwards. Tord chuckled.

"More," he commanded. A whine built in the back of Tom's throat as he trembled with both need and excitement.

"P-please! R-Red Leader, please fuck me!" He exclaimed. Tord still wasn't satisfied.

"Come on Tom, I know you can do better than that," he said. Tom's chest rumbled with a barely contained growl, the sight causing Tord to grin.

"I need you in me! Please! Fuck me Red leader!" Tom cried out. Tord nodded to himself. This was good, but he wanted to see if Tom could do more.

"I don't think you really mean it," Tord said as he made sure he was lined up. He was getting pretty impatient himself. Tom growled.

"FUCK ME RED LEADER! I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I CAN'T WALK! I NEED YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME! PLEASE! FUCK ME RED LEADER!" Tom screamed. Tord's jaw dropped. He didn't expect something like that, but damn if he didn't like it.

"That's better," Tord said right before he thrust into Tom. Tom keened as Tord thrust all the way into him, the sound sending waves of pleasure down Tord's spine.

"You like that, don't you, you slut," Tord growled as he started thrusting in and out of Tom. Tom moaned in agreement.

"Y-yes~!" Tom moaned out as Tord slowly picked up the pace. Tord laughed.

"You're my little bitch, aren't you?" Tord asked. Tom just moaned as he writhed in pleasure underneath Tord. Deciding that he could have a lot more fun with this, Tord smirked. Angling himself differently, Tord pounded into Tom's prostate earning yet another keen.

"Did I find a good spot there?" Tord asked as he continued to thrust in and out of Tom, purposely striking the smaller man's prostate every time. "I want you to count how many times I hit it," he ordered as he pounded into Tom.

"O-one!" Tom cried out, his whole body jerking as Tord thrust into him again. "T-two! Th-gah-three! F-FOUR! F-F-FIIVE! S-SIX! S-SEVEN! EIGHT! N-NINE! T-TEN!" Tom screamed.

Tord wasn't even paying attention anymore. His thrusts had grown incredibly erratic as heat bubbled up in his stomach.

"T-Tom, I-I- FUCK!" Tord cursed as he came, his body trembling as he filled Tom with his seed. Tom was whimpering and mewling underneath him, quite obviously wanting release.

Once Tord came down from his high, he pulled out of Tom and slowly moved his way downwards.

"R-Red L-Leader, p-please...." Tom whined as Tord slowly removed the cock ring. With a single stroke of his hand, Tom was cumming.

Tord watched as Tom's face contorted into a silent scream of pleasure. Tord continued to slowly stroke Tom's cock, milking every last drop of cum that he could.

"F-fuck...." Tom whispered hoarsely once he was done. He reverted back to his human form as he panted, completely drained from what had just happened. Wiping his hand off on the bed, Tord grabbed the key and undid the handcuffs, allowing Tom to slide down so that his head was resting on the pillows.

"D-did you like your present?" Tom asked as he removed the collar and blindfold. Tord smiled and pulled Tom into a gentle kiss.

"Tom, I loved it," he whispered as he detached his robotic arm and placed it on the bedside table before pulling Tom into a hug. Tom snuggled into Tord's chest as they lay down.

"Jeg elsker deg," Tord whispered as he kissed the the top of Tom's head.

"Love you too Commie."


End file.
